wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
First Jerasian War
The First Jerasian War was a conflict were the Storm Zealots Chapter homeworld was invaded by the infamous Khornate Warband known as the Blood Reapers. Though there was only a skeleton force of Storm Zealots battle-brothers, local PDF and one Astra Militarum regiment to defend their homeworld, they valiantly fought to the last and miraculously managed to achieve a resounding victory from an inevitable defeat. History Jeras was invaded by the notorious Chaos warband, the Blood Reapers, commanded by the Chaos Lord Belgor Skulltaker. The Chaos Lord believe that Jeras was a planet fresh for the slaughter with rich ceramite worthy for his warband. Rather than influence the natives with the whispers of Chaos, the Chaos Lord instead launched a massive invasion upon the planet, destroying the newly constructed planetary defences with ease. The 1st Company, under the leadership of Captain Benjamin Mendel, led the entire Veteran Company to fend off the assault of the Blood Reapers Berzerkers. First Captain Mendel managed to duel the Chaos Lord Belgor, but with one mighty chop to his neck with his deadly Chaos-blessed blade, Captain Mendel was slain. With the death of the First Captain, this final act of ritual sacrifice caused the Chaos Lord to immediately transform into a Daemon Prince of Khorne. The news of the valiant First Captain's death brings great consternation amongst the Storm Zealots, and during this grim hour a Sternguard Veteran by the name David, is ready to take up arms and challenge the Daemons of Khorne himself. Within the charred ruins of the town of Beit Aldin, Sternguard Veteran David met the Daemon Prince. After nearly seven hours of battle, the Daemon Prince's mortal form was weakened by the relentless bolter fire of the brave Sternguard. Morally wounded, the foul creature finally met its end through a decapitation strike by the ordinary Sternguard. Sternguard David then carried the head of the Daemon Prince towards his fellow battle-brothers, as he screamed in glorious victory, "Hear o' Brothers, the Emperor our God, is one! He is with us and we are invincible!" With his shout, the once bloodthirsty Berzerkers and Chaos Space Marines retreated in fear at the sight of their slain master, as the Storm Zealots, alongside the 48th Jerasian Defenders, sallied forth and charged the enemy, to slay them all. Many Blood Reapers cultists and Traitor Astartes fell to their knees at the sight of the vengeful Space Marines, and were slaughtered to a man. In honor of his valorous actions, Sternguard David was promoted to lead the 1st Company by the Chapter Master and lauded by the Planetary Governor for his bravery. First Captain David then received a gift from the Chapter Master himself - a master-crafted Nemesis Power Sword capable of killing daemons or any other creature of the warp with ease, known as the King's Bane.The black colored sword is rumored to contain the shard of the original Black Sword that is wielded by the Emperor's Champion of the Black Templars Chapter. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Zealots